Heirloom
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: Being a father was not on Dante's to-do list but looking into those honey colored eyes for the first time ever he knew he was fucked.
1. Beginnings

**Alex:Hello and welcome to my new DMC story. This is a story I've had on my mind for years now but never really sat down to write. But with all the DMC hype going on right now with the release of the 5th game I decided to finally write! For the record I want to state while some events in this story are canon others however not. **

**Another thing I would like to mention but this story is dedicated to a dear friend of mine. Venti Lavendelle this is a gift to you! Thank you for all the support you've given me, I really enjoy our phone conversations! Happy early birthday girl!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1:Beginnings **

"Ten more minutes?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Five more minutes, come on don't be a buzzkill!"

"No."

"But were on the last…"

"Bed now!"

With a soft growl a young teenage boy with soft snow white hair jumped up from the couch. Blue eyes widened for a fraction of a second before melting into a ferocious glare as he stared into an equally icy gaze. Squaring his shoulders the young teen took a stance of defiance as he was unwilling to bow down to his father's request. Like hell would he go to bed now, it wasn't even a damn school night!

"I will not repeat myself boy." a lethal voice said quietly.

Huffing the boy kept his demeanor as he refused to submit despite a small voice in his head telling him to back the fuck down and do as he was told.

Heaving a sigh the other occupant in the room hefted himself up off the couch as he placed a firm hand on his nephews head. "Best listen to your pops Nero, his panties are already in a bunch and the last thing we need is for them to get twisted even further up his ass."

Gaze shifting from his son to his brother Vergil's eyes flashed red in warning as he tried to reign in what little composure he had left. His boy was testing his patience as of late and it didn't help that his neanderthal of an uncle only enabled him.

Shoulder's sagging Nero's glare dissipated from his face.

"We were almost done with that level." he mumbled out dejectedly causing Dante to ruffle his locks.

"Will finish it up tomorrow, kid." Dante smiled reassuringly. Grumbling under his breath Nero blew strands of his hair out of his face before stomping up the stairs to his room. Dante could tell by the kids posture that he was agitated that they had to stop playing video games for the evening. In his opinion there was nothing he could do as his dear elder brother was bent on ruining their fun. It wasn't that late.

"Pray tell why you kept him up till three in the morning?" Vergil hissed annoyed.

Was it really that late?

Waving his hand dismissively in the air Dante plopped right back onto the couch. Kicking his feet up onto the coffee table the red clad twin regarded his sibling with a bored expression.

"It's fine Verge, it's Friday, so the kid doesn't have school in the morning."

"Be that as it may he still has training.. As his uncle you need to set an example and not act like a child." Vergil snapped his eye twitching. He swore his twin would be the death of him if he didn't kill him first.

Snorting Dante shook his head. "The kids a little firecracker, he'll be fine to spar in the morning. As I said earlier don't be such a buzzkill."

Sighing Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose, Dante would never be a mature adult in the grand scheme of things and it showed.

Rolling his eyes at his brother's antics Dante swiped his half empty beer can off the table and took a swig. "Bro, you need to relax and let Nero experience being a kid. Ya, know staying up late watching movies, playing games, sleeping well into the afternoon, shirking his homework and chores...don't glare at me you know I'm right. You also know it's what…"

Dante never finished his sentence as a bright flash pressed against his eyes and suddenly his beer was sliced in half. The contents soaked the floorboards as Vergil held his weapon threateningly at his twin, icy blue eyes slowly bled a crimson color. They glowed in the dim lighting of the room as Dante slowly rose to stand. The blade of Yamato pressed lightly against his neck, a bead of blood splintered his skin leaving a bloody trail.

"Finishing that sentence would be unwise."

"Threatening me in my own home is also unwise." Dante hissed as he pointed his beloved Ebony and Ivory at his twin.

"I seem to recall this being my home as well."

Tensions were high as the conversation treeded on a touchy subject and while Dante knew it was a low blow to bring it up. He was a firm believer that letting Nero be a kid was what his mother would have wanted. His brother had good intentions but often could be blinded by the most simplest of things, getting strong is all well and good but it's not much of a life if all you focus on is that. Vergil of all people should know that real well.

The twins of Sparda kept each other in their line of sight as neither twin wanted to back down in subjugation. Their standoff lasted for several minutes before both relaxed their posture, weapons dropping Dante shook his head as Vergil's eyes returned to their normal blue hue.

"I don't want to fight, Verge."

"Nor do I. I'm too tired to deal with an idiot like you."

Rolling his eyes Dante clapped his brother on the back as he walked past him. He would let that insult slide for now. "What did that mission tire you out?" he snickered.

"Hardly but a new hunt has appeared and I figured it's best left in your hands." Vergil exclaimed as he tossed his brother an envelope. "I stumbled upon Morrison on the way back, you take this hunt the weekend is going to be…...tiresome."

And with that the devil in blue receded up the stairs to retire into his room. Dante watched his elder sibling silently and saw the resigned way Vergil moved. His brother's words slowly connected the puzzle pieces that were his thoughts and he was mentally cursing himself. Shit this weekend was going to be hard for not only his brother but Nero as well. Now Dante felt like a piece of shit for starting to dish such a low blow.

Swiping a hand through his hair he tore open the envelope to see what new job awaited him. Scanning the contents of the letter he tossed it over his shoulder and sighed as the paper lazily fluttered to the ground. Another nest of demons taking root in Red Grave city, just wonderful.

Sauntering off he grabbed a beer from the kitchen, popped the cap and slugged the whole contents down in one gulp. Wiping his mouth he let out a belch as he headed to his room to call it a night…..or early morning in this case.

"Sorry kid will have to finish the game some other day." Maybe if he was lucky he could convince Vergil to finish it with Nero.

It was time to return to a town that held bittersweet memories.

**XxxXxx**

Staring upwards at the stars a child no more than ten years of age sat huddled on top of the roof of her home. Barefoot and clad only in her striped pajamas white locks glowed bright under the full moon's light. Honey colored eyes focused on the twinkling lights above as her right arm stretched upwards to the sky. Using her pointer finger she traced the various constellations she saw, smiling softly the child felt at peace.

"There's Orion's belt Grandmama!" the child cried excitedly as she turned to stare at a picture frame sitting contently next to her. The elderly woman in the photo smiled brightly at her, it was a smile full of happiness and love as her mahogany eyes showed nothing but adoration. Smiling sadly the child dropped her hand knowing she would never get a reply. Picking up the photo she hugged it closely to her heart as a shrill cry erupted into the heavens above. Panic and anger intertwined together as a frazzled bedraggled women looked up at the rooftop from where she stood on the front lawn.

"Avery get down here right this instance! John she's on the roof again!"

Frowning Avery flipped the woman the bird, like hell was she going inside.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex:Well that's chapter one, what did you all think? Hopefully it's good:) Drop me a review and tell me your thoughts. Also don't be afraid to criticize me and tell me what I need to work on, the feedback is greatly appreciated! I'll see you all in the next chapter! **


	2. Avery

**Alex:Hello lovelies welcome back to Heirloom. It's time for chapter two so I hope you all enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 2:Avery **

Sitting in the chair outside the hallway Avery's legs dangled in place as she kept her gaze to the ground. Staring at a scuff mark on the floor she tried to will it away with the intensity of her gaze.

From within the room next door she could make out the various muffled complaints and aggravations that were made about her entire being.

"She acts out."

"Doesn't listen."

"Cusses, which by the way no child should ever be doing."

"Sneaks out."

With each statement that was made Avery dug her nails deeper and deeper into the wood of the chair she resided the wood splinter just slightly beneath her touch honey hued eyes narrowed into a fiercer glare. This was always the same outcome but she didn't dare regret her actions, these people simply didn't know shit about her and the Avery let them know it. Oh, how she longed to go back to simpler times.

"We can't do this anymore."

And there it was.

Closing her eyes Avery listened to even more declarations on how this family couldn't care for her and how they didn't want anyone so wild and unruly as she was. Eventually all conversation ceased and the door slowly opened causing her eyes to slip open and look to the side.

Julia Sanders, Avery's social worker, stood there peering at her with fatigue ridden blue eyes as petal pink lips were pressed into a thin line of disapproval. Her raven locks were pleated into a long braid as her pinstripe skirt and jacket looked rumpled. No doubt she had been messing with it in her anxiety as the family berated Avery's actions. Standing up slowly from the chair she knew the routine, Avery grabbed her sack of belongings, which wasn't much, and proceeded to head out the front door.

Following close behind her Julia apologized multiple times for Avery's behavior before the two departed the home entirely. Settling into the minivan, Avery sat hunched up in the backseat with her bag strewn across her lap. Her eyes strayed to look out the window as Julia started the engine and pulled out of the driveway heading down the road forever away from 'home' if it could even be called that.

Different variations of the same house flew by her as Avery counted each and everyone.

Same shitty colors, same shitty buildings, same shitty families.

At least this time she made it two months before someone gave her back. That was a new record to be completely honest.

The two occupants in the car were silent for several minutes before Julia cleared her throat. Big blue bug eyed eyes stared at her briefly in the rearview mirror before focusing back on the road. Lifting up a hand she nudged overly large glasses up her nose as Avery tensed. Here come the same old questions.

"Avery why did you do this? Don't you want a family? A home to call your own?"

"I want Grandmama." Avery mumbled out bitterly.

A loud sighed escaped Julia as she glanced back over her shoulder to gaze at Avery with sympathy. "You know that's not possible and I apologize Avery I really do but you need to work with me here."

"On what?" she questioned, voice coming out snappy.

"On staying with a family. This has been the twentieth time you've been moved in the past two years." Julia cried incredulously causing Avery to shrug.

"Point?" Avery asked nonchalantly as she twirled a white lock around her finger in disinterest.

Sputtering Julia hit the brakes causing the child to let out a yelp in surprise as she flung forward a bit. Only her seat belt locking up on her prevented her from ramming the seat before her head first. Angry yells were heard from behind them as horns honked loudly. Muttering apologies Julia pulled over onto the side of the road as cars zoomed past them at a breakneck speed. Throwing her seatbelt off she turned to regard the white haired child with frustration.

"My _point _is that I can't help you if you don't make an effort to help yourself! It's been two years since your grandmother passed and I'm very sorry she did. But with no other guardian you're left in my care to find you a family who will raise you and give you all the love and support you need!"

Julia's words snapped out harshly as her eyes hardened into a stern glare. She had been patient with Avery for so long that now the strands of it were worn thin and on the verge of snapping entirely.

The silence that filled the car after Julia's words left her felt suffocating, the tears that slipped down Avery's face moments later stung the young social worker across like a slap. Gasping she covered her mouth, mentally berating herself for her harsh words she clambered into the backseat. Pulling out a mini pack of tissues, Julia made to wipe the fat tears that rolled down Avery's face. But just as she was about the touch the child her hand was slapped away.

"I know she's not coming back! But this doesn't make things easier when you say shit like that! Those families you put me with don't understand me. They don't understand my appearance or the way I act, I'm nothing but a demon to them and I'll let them know it. And….and…" Avery wailed but her words soon trailed off as a harsh sob cut through her. Reaching up the white haired girl scrubbed at her eyes as her body trembled lightly.

Avery knew she was different. She had a shock of white hair on her head, which wasn't normal to begin with and besides apparences she seemed unlike other…..humans. It was little things that others didn't pick up on unless they looked closely. Avery was faster and stronger than other children her age, any scraps and cuts she acquired were gone in the span of several minutes. She couldn't explain any of it but all she knew was that she was not the same as everyone else and it drove her crazy. It was like deep inside her resided something that wanted to be awakened and that terrified her beyond all measure.

Cooing softly Julia gently wrapped her arms around the distraught child. She hadn't meant to upset her the way she did but at the same time she could never understand what Avery felt. Both of them felt the stress of the past two years weighing heavily down upon them. Avery cried till her emotions ran dry as Julia held her gently in her grasp and stroked back her silken hair. She had to admit it was peculiar that the little girl had white hair but always chalked it up to being albino. Avery was a smart child but her actions proved too rambunctious to handle.

And that was putting it nicely compared to what others had said about the girl.

As the last of the child's cries died down Julia decided to change the topic of discussion as she wiped gently at her face cleaning her up. A question had been knocking at the forefront of her mind and she was very curious to hear the girl's reply.

"Do you want to tell me why you broke the neighbor kids nose and then proceeded to flee to higher ground with a slice of pizza?"

Peering up at Julia, honeyed eyes twinkled with brief irritation and mischief. "He told me the reason I was in foster care was because my mom and dad didn't love me enough to keep me. The pizza was just a bonus." she mumbled quietly as she looked away to stare out the window.

Avery recalled the situation quite well too, she had been outside in the front yard reading when the neighbors son, who was a douche in all aspects of life, sauntered over to taunt her. He was only two years older than her, however to him he thought he was already an adult just because his dad decided to make him his apprentice for his business.

A fresh slice of pizza was in his hand as the kid proceeded to brag to her how he learned from his parents that she was in the system. She couldn't understand how he could brag about being privy to such information when he was told so but to each his own.

Ignoring him had been the best route and Avery was bent on doing just that as she snapped her book closed and made to go inside. However, her movements were halted when the boy declared her whole reasoning for being in foster care. Dropping her book onto the grass below her feet, Avery twisted on her heels and popped back her fist before the boy could say or do anything. She felt her knuckles connect with his ugly hooked nose, heard the crunch of bones smashing beneath the force of her blow, and watched as the boy tumbled to the ground howling in pain. Blood erupted instantly as he grasped at his injury. Just as the pizza almost hit the sidewalk, Avery snatched it up, stuffing one end of it in her mouth she scampered up a nearby tree as the families from both houses burst outside in a panic upon hearing screams.

Dangling upside down from one of the higher branches she munched on her savory prize as her foster dad John screamed at her to get down.

This conversation was going swimmingly Julia thought with a grimace as she brushed back several stray locks of Avery's hair.

"I'm sure that's not the case but we can't act that way." she reprimanded lightly.

"I know that's why mom didn't want me but do you think that's the same reason for my dad?" Avery asked quietly. She didn't know much about her father, in fact she never met the man, all she knew was the derogatory words her mother use to spit at her in anger.

"No! I don't think that's the reason he didn't want you…...Ah! I mean to say I don't think that's why at all. Many things happen in life Avery so it could be that your mother never told him about you or perhaps he died….no not died, I'm sure he's still alive!...and I'm just making this worse!" the raven cried frazzled as she held her head. Her and her big mouth were going to get her in trouble again.

Watching the bespectacled woman fly herself into a tizzy amused Avery as she let out a soft laugh making Julia freeze just as she was about to gripe at her hair.

"I get what you mean." she said.

Shoulders slumping Julia rested her head on the seat as she heaved another loud sigh. Rubbing her temples softly she lifted herself up and smiled at the young girl. Where she failed at this conversation Julia knew she could make things right. "Let's stop and get some food and will talk about what happens next."

No longer in a melancholy mood Avery perked up at the mention of food. "Can we get pizza?" she asked curiously.

Laughing Julia crawled back into the driver's seat. "Yes, we can." she chirped making Avery fist punch the air in excitement. Having been forced to adopt a vegetarian style diet she was in the need of something greasy, cheesy, and preferably with no olives.

**XxxXxx**

"I can't believe they put olives on it when I specifically said no olives!" Avery cried loudly as she stuffed the last slice of pizza into her mouth. Glaring death at the tiny olive mountain she made, her finger flicked them making them scatter everywhere on the table like a bunch of pool balls.

"I can't believe you ate that whole pizza." Julia said with an air of respect. Originally only wanting to get the girl a small pizza, she caved when Avery begged and pleaded for a large. Seeing no harm in it the older woman did as the child begged having taken the notion they could put the leftovers in a doggy bag.

What she didn't expect was to have Avery eat the entire thing in one sitting. The metabolism on her was certainly intense.

Cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk hoarding food Avery smiled content and pleased with her meal. Pizza to her was what ambrosia was to the gods, the young girl could eat it in droves if allowed but that usually never happened.

Shaking her head in amusement Julia sipped at her coffee. "Now then on to business. I'll be taking you to Red Grave city." she exclaimed delicately as she watched Avery closely. Honeyed eyes flickered in contempt. Suddenly the last of her meal didn't taste so good anymore as she swallowed the remains.

"Why?"

"You know why." Julia sighed. She really didn't want to have this conversation again. "There's a nice family there willing to take you in."

Frowning Avery blew bubbles in her soda obnoxiously as she took to glaring out the window. The sun was low in the sky as beautiful oranges and reds intertwined painting the heavenly canvas before her. A flock of geese soared high gliding through the air, she couldn't help but wish that she could fly away as well.

"The Irwin's are nice people and they have several other children in their care. Perhaps you could make a friend or two." Julia supplied helpfully. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she was concerned for Avery. Bouncing around was bad enough but the fact the child didn't have any friends to call her own only bothered her even more. Perhaps if she had someone to play with then she wouldn't rebell so much she thought hopefully.

Staying silent Avery shook her head lightly.

"Please give it a try. If it doesn't work out will go from there as always but just try and behave and form a relationship. Who knows you may like them."

Stopping her noises she shot Julia a brief glare before she collapsed in her seat. Straw still in her mouth she fumed in silence as she ground the plastic between her teeth.

Smiling reassuringly Julia tossed several bills on the table before standing up. "Let's go!" she chirped clapping her hands excitedly. Avery refused to move from her spot.

"I'll let you sit in the front seat." she said enticingly.

Avery didn't budge.

"And you can be in charge of the radio."

Still nothing. The white haired girl was determined to stay on strike.

"I'll buy you a parafiat."

Sold Avery thought as she tossed the straw from her mouth and stood up. Five minutes later she was sitting in the front seat happily consuming her desert while the radio blasted some song called Devil trigger while Julia looked like she was about to keel over and die. The things she did for this little one.

**XxxXxx**

Arms crossed over her chest Avery leaned against the black metal railing of the porch as Julia knocked politely. Straightening her pencil skirt she brushed her braid back as she waited for the door to open. First impressions were everything she always said but personally Avery didn't care too much for them.

"Sit up straight Avery." Julia whispered making the child mumble obscenities under her breath. Jaw dropping Julia turned to stare at Avery with wide eyes struck in horror, they practically filled the whole lense of her glasses Avery thought amused as she regarded her with a bored expression.

"Avery Marie!" she gasped clutching her heart.

"That's what they call me." she retorted.

"You know better then to say such foul language, we've been over….." Julia's reprimanding tone changed it's tune when the front door opened. Turning on her heel she plastered a smile on her face all while tugging Avery to stand by her side. The girl squaked in protest waving her arms like a chicken with it's head cut off before standing compliantly against the worker's side.

A woman stood at the entrance with a warm smile. Her short blonde hair framed her face as hazel eyes observed the pair happily. In all honesty the woman wasn't much as Avery took in the petite figure before her, the woman was as skinny as a twig and decked out in a outfit like it was still the 60s. The dress she wore was in a checkered pattern that hurt Avery's eyes when she stared at it while simple white flats adorned her feet. To complete her outlook the woman wore a pearl necklace, a necklace Avery had a hunch her loving husband dutifully bought her.

"We've been expecting you. Please come in," she said politely beckoning them inside. Opening the door wide Julia and Avery stepped in. From what she could see the house was simple and about what you would expect in any average household. Furniture, knick-knacks, pictures adorning every ugly wallpapered wall, the works. Plain Jane Avery thought as she looked at five children who all wore smiles on their faces. Two rugged looking boys and three equally petite girls stood before her, all dressed in fine looking clothes. All of them had different variations of blonde hair while multi-colored eyes gazed at her taking in her appearance.

Avery shifted uncomfortably.

"My names Amanda," the blonde smiled her eyes lighting up in joy. Resting her hands on her knees she gazed down at Avery with every ounce of adoration. And suddenly I'm the missing link to the Brady Bunch she fumed as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "What's your name?"

"I have no name; I am but two days old." she smirked causing Julia to pinch her side. Swatting her hand away Avery glared. "My names Avery." she spat out shoving her hands into her hoodie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Avery."

Choosing not to respond the girl merely nodded her head.

"These are your siblings. Kid's introduce yourselves." Amanda said gently clasping her hands together.

"I'm Susie."

"Charles."

"Minnie! Like the mouse!"

"Pleasure Avery. I'm Sally."

"Sup. Names Clarence."

"And I'm Isaac." a new voice spoke. This one was far deeper than the children who had just talked as another person entered the room. Kissing Amanda on the cheek he wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her close. Deducing it was her husband Avery observed him, taking in all his features she noted he was tall and broad. Chestnut colored locks curled ever so slightly around his face as shining blue-grey eyes gazed into her honey colored ones.

A shiver ran up her spine as their gazes locked.

She immediately knew she did not want to stay here.

Turning to look at Julia she gripped her wrist tightly causing the raven to frown. "I don't want to stay here. I've seen, I came, I want to get the fuck out." she hissed as quietly as she could.

Laughing Julia shot everyone a polite smile before kneeling down to the white haired girls level. "No arguing now Avery, you promised you wouldn't." she said in a stern tone.

"And I'm rescinding my statement."

Shaking her head Julia's eyes narrowed slightly. No more playing nice. "Avery your staying and that's final."

"No I'm not!" she hissed making a move to grasp the front door.

Standing up Julia had enough of this discussion, there was only so much of this child she could take.

Intercepting her the raven kept Avery back with one hand as she used her other to open the door.

"Be on your best behavior Avery or as close as you can be. I'll come back in a weeks time to check on you so don't you fret." Julia smiled patting white locks. Hissing Avery took on the persona of a greatly upset cat as she tried to cling to Julia as she scampered quickly out the door. With hurried goodbyes the door slammed in her face leaving Avery alone for the twentieth time with a family she did not know.

"I know this is a nerve-wracking situation Avery," Isaac began to explain as a firm hand gripped her shoulder. Avery froze as she glanced to the side as the man Isaac kneeled down to her level, he offered her a warm sympathetic smile as another shiver ran up her spine. Taking her hand in his he patted it gently. "Change is always a hard concept but I think in time you'll come to like us and will be one big happy family. I would be honored to be you father."

Snatching her hand away like she'd been burned Avery shook her head as she mentally prayed for Julia to come back even though she knew it was futile.

As always she pleaded for her Grandmama to save her.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex:And that's chapter two! I know Avery comes across as quite the little brat but I assure you her character will change over time. Anywho please let me know what you all thought:) I couldn't help but slip in some DMC5 references by the way, William Blake certainly has taken over my life. Pretty sure Uncle Vergil will like Avery when they meet in the future, no doubt he'll question if she's actually Dante's XD**


End file.
